Starlit Rain
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -While results may vary, one could make something truly magnificent by expertly combining some of the world's most beautiful things. StingYu. One-shot.


**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Fluff Week 2015 (May 13th - 21st, 2015)**

 **Day #3 - Starlight/Rain**

 **May 16th, 2015**

 _If one were to combine the light of the stars with the falling rain, something wondrous might come from it._

Staring up at the night sky from her vantage point on the roof of the guild hall of Sabertooth, Yukino Aguria sighs contently.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" A masculine voice asks, acquiring the girl's attention.

Turning, the Stellar Mage focuses her brown eyes on a shock of spiky blond hair.

"Sting-sama!" She exclaims, startled by the appearance of Sabertooth's Guild Master. "What are you doing up here?"

The light blue-haired woman thought that everyone would be sleeping at this time. Especially the guild master given how they have to deal with an excessive amount of paperwork.

"Couldn't sleep." Sting says with an indifferent shrug.

"Doesn't the guild have paperwork to be completed?" Yukino asks, half-wondering if the White Dragon Slayer is taking a break from his responsibilities. It doesn't happen often - practically never - but the worry is still there.

A proud smirk appears on the blond's face. "Actually, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch helped me until we got done early."

"That was kind of them." Yukino comments as Sting walks over to sit next to her.

"Yeah," He agrees with a fond note to his voice. "they're good friends."

"Indeed, it's remarkable when you consider-"

Whatever was going to be considered got lost when Sting wraps Yukino in his arms. A furious blush covers the female face. The two may have been a couple for some time, but whenever she was exposed to physical contact from him, Yukino would always become rife with mortification rather quickly.

"But _you're_ the _best_ friend that I have." Sting remarks, pulling away as his cerulean eyes are visible to the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"I'm aware…" Yukino begins, trails off as she becomes momentarily distracted by the attractive eyes regarding her, and continues. "Of your feelings Sting-sama."

"Which are always here for you." Sting adds, amused as if he's repeated the words several times.

"Yeah…" Yukino cannot help herself from being distracted by her boyfriend. On the battlefield or surrounded by other people, her mind (and heart) is an impenetrable fortress. But here, sitting with her boyfriend under the always enchanting night sky, she can think of nothing she would rather do than get lost in him.

"Anyway," Sting says with a clap of his hands as his voice helps the Celestial Spirit Mage regain her senses. "you really like these stars, don't you?"

"Like them?" Yukino echoes before staring into the inky blackness of space. "I love them. I can't imagine anything more beautiful in the world." To a perceptive observer, her brown eyes would be sparkling. "The stars have a mystical quality to them and," She places her right hand over her heart as she smiles softly. "the stars are a part of me."

"Libra, Pisces, and Ophiuchus right?" Sting asks.

Yukino nods her head. "Indeed."

After she spoke, her boyfriend looks at her steadily before cracking a small smile. "Hey. Yuki, I have something to show you."

Yukino turns back to him after blushing at the shortening of her name. "Which is what?"

His smile creeps into a smirk. "You'll see soon enough."

Yukino opened her mouth to ask more, but could only gasp as Sting hoists her up and into his arms.

"S-Sting-sama, what are you doing?" Yukino questions as the color upon her face increases.

"I said you'll see soon enough." Sting replies. "Don't worry." His eyes remain on her. "I've got you."

As Sting descends from the roof into the inner recesses of Sabertooth, the Stellar Mage's only response are her brightening cheeks.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sting asks as the two mages stand in the train station.

"I'm ready Sting-sama." Yukino replies. Her eyes furrowed. "But are you ready? I know how much you dislike transportation."

Sting grimaces. "Yeah, the only thing I hate about being a Dragon Slayer." His features soften. "Unfortunately, it's the quickest way to our destination."

"Which is where exactly?" Yukino inquires. The White Dragon Slayer had remained silent about where their destination is located. Or what it is.

"You'll know soon." Sting says vaguely before they hear the sound of a train entering the station.

It isn't long before the two give the correct official their tickets, board the train, and on their way to their destination. After a few hours of beautiful scenery for Yukino (and of torment for Sting as he tried to contain any food he had) the two arrived at the train station.

"What a peaceful trip." Yukino comments after getting off the train. She stretches her arms above her head.

"Speak for," Sting mutters as he hobbles off of the train. "Yourself, that was anything _but_ peaceful."

"Sir?" The train official at the door starts. "Will you be okay?"

If it wasn't for the regurgitation forcing its way up his throat, Sting would've responded. Instead, he wanders away, most likely searching for a trash can.

"He'll be fine." Yukino answers.

The official gives the two of them as a skeptical glance. "Are you sure miss? He looks rather pale."

Yukino waves him off dismissively as she walks over to her roaming boyfriend. "You have no reason to worry." She reassures.

The official's eyes linger on them before he shrugs his shoulders and leaves them alone to tend to a boarding passenger.

"His persistence is admirable." Yukino comments with a soft smile before worry seeps into it as she regards the blond. " _Are_ you okay though?"

Sting grins crookedly at her. "Trust me, just a little residual motion sickness. Nothing to worry about."

Yukino still wasn't convinced. "Are you positive you're feeling well?"

Sting releases a sigh of affection for the light blue-haired mage's concern for him. "Would I lie to you?"

"I suppose you wouldn't." Yukino murmurs after a moment of contemplation.

"Good." Sting says before his blue eyes gleam. "Anyway, we should probably get going."

"Going where exactly?" Yukino questions as her guildmate seems to have regained his senses and takes her hand in his.

"You'll see." Sting answers with a mischievous smile.

Yukino merely shakes her head as she allows her boyfriend to drag her along.

* * *

"Sting-sama?" Yukino begins as she looks up at the sky. From what she can see, the sun is slowly being expunged from where it is to make room for the moon. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere special."

"Can you cease with your vague answers?"

"No."

Yukino sighs. Her brown eyes can see nothing but the darkening sky above, the dirt path below, and the foliage on either side of her.

"We're almost there." Sting says.

"Good." Yukino says as she can feel herself slowing down. "I don't believe I can go on for much longer."

As if to show the truthfulness of that claim, she begins to fall to the ground. The only thing keeping her from completing her descent and getting a face full of dirt is her boyfriend's quick reflexes.

"Guess I'm exhausting you." Sting murmurs. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry Sting-sama," Yukino starts as her eyelids begin to fall. "I'll be fine."

She doesn't say much more after that as she falls asleep due to fatigue.

Sting regards her lovingly. "Get your rest." He maneuvers her out of his arms onto his back. "Can't have you falling asleep when we get there anyway."

* * *

Sting smiles as he sees that they are almost at their destination. "Yukino, wake up." He gently nudges her for emphasis.

Stirring, Yukino groggily opened her eyes. "What is it?" She asks sleepily.

"We're here." Sting answers tersely.

As the Celestial Spirit Mage opens her eyes and her feelings of sleep recede, all she can see in front of her is a massive wall of green moss.

"What am I supposed to be seeing Sting-sama?"

Sting smirks at her question. "You'll find out soon." The smirk decorating his visage fades to a small smile. "Are you awake enough to walk?"

His answer comes in the form of his girlfriend disengaging herself from his back.

"I believe I will be fine." Yukino says.

Sting smiles before directing his attention to the mossy wall in front of them.

"Get ready Yuki." Sting advises as he shoves his hands into the foliage.

The Stellar Mage wasn't sure _what_ to brace herself for, so she opts for peering over her boyfriend's shoulder as he parts the wall of moss. And what she sees takes her breath away.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Sting asks as he trails behind his mesmerized girlfriend.

However, Yukino's attention is riveted on the scene before her. From what she sees, water droplets descend from a seemingly cloudless sky as they shine with light. As they move effortlessly, it appears that some dance to an undisturbed symphony.

"It's beautiful." Yukino murmurs. While she views the display, she cannot help but feel at peace; it's as if all her worries and doubts have melted away.

"Try touching one." Sting suggests.

Yukino shifts her gaze to eye her boyfriend uncertainly. Turning back to one of the sparkling water droplets, she reaches out to touch one. And when her hand comes into contact with it, she feels a pleasurable tingling sensation course through her being. A certain euphoria washes over her.

"What are these?" Yukino asks.

"Starry Rain." Sting replies as he pokes on of the droplets. He visibly shudders as he undoubtedly feels a brief feeling of contentment from coming into contact with a droplet. "Locals use it to abate their feelings of stress."

"How did this happen?" Yukino inquires curiously. "A natural occurrence or the actions of a a mage?"

"They say that a couple of years ago, the locals found an area with this strange weather that appeared once every few years." Sting began. "And when the Starry Rain was about to vanish, one of the village's denizens - an influential wizard with great magical abilities - was able to replicate the weather into the spell that you see right now."

When Sting finishes, Yukino marvels at the sight before them. A moment passes before she looks at her boyfriend. "How did you find this?"

Sting becomes contemplative at the question as he searches through his memory for _when_ he did discover this. He smiles at her when he figures it out.

"While I was doing paperwork for the guild, I stumbled upon a job request from the nearby village." Sting starts. "The village was plagued daily by troublesome bandits, so they needed a powerful mage to route them from their lands."

He smirks, no doubt pleased from the memory. "When I was finished, showing me this place was their way of expressing their gratitude to me."

"Were there certain conditions you had to follow?" Yukino asks. She cannot imagine this place would retain its tranquility if people outside the townsfolk knew of this.

"Well, I think they might have told me to not tell anyone that this was here." Sting admits.

"And yet, you informed me of this?" Yukino questions.

"Of course!" Sting exclaims with a smile. "There's no one I know who I trust more than you."

Yukino smiles at the sentiment. While comparing his previous self to the man she sees before her, she cannot imagine the change. (He could still be a bit brazen and overconfident, but the Light Dragon Slayer wouldn't the man she knew if he wasn't).

There was one thing that was bothering her…

"What about Lector-kun, Rogue-san, and Natsu-san?" Yukino inquires. "Don't you trust them?"

It was no secret that the Exceed was the blond's staunchest support and best friend. A rank that is oft contested between the Shadow Dragon Slayer. You couldn't find a closer pair of friends. (They weren't called the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth for nothing).

And there was no one in the world who Sting idolized more than the rambunctious Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

"I trust them." Sting states. "But I don't think they would appreciate this as much as you."

Yukino walks over to him before embracing him. "Thank you."

She pulls away to gaze into the eyes that she loves so much. Silence ensues before Sting leans in to press a kiss upon her lips. When they're finished, they remain silent as they drink in what is happening around them; ingraining the scene within their memories to take with them after they leave.

"I love you Sting-sama."

"I love you too Yuki."

 _Sometimes though, it can be who the person is with that makes something truly wondrous._

 ** _Originally Added: June 4th, 2016._**


End file.
